


Back to driving school

by Mephysto



Series: NCIS Furious english version [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, NCIS LA 1x17 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephysto/pseuds/Mephysto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brian has taken Hetty's job offer, his first case already leads him to the L-A- street racing scene. And to a driving school, together with G. Callen. Spoiler for NCIS LA 1x17 "Full Throttle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zurück zur Fahrschule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551190) by [Mephysto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephysto/pseuds/Mephysto). 



> Hello guys,
> 
> thank you for reading, commenting and putting kudos on the first part "Pilot". This is the sequel and I hope you'll like it. Of course I'm happy about every hit, comment or kudos.
> 
> This time there will be 8 chapters that will be uploaded every two weeks.
> 
> Have fun reading!  
> Mephysto

“Turn around, Mr. O’Conner.”

Brian did as he was told. Thereby he turned his back on his reflection and faced Ms. Lange. The little woman contemplatively measured him from head to toe. Brian tensed the muscles in his hand to not rake his fingers through his hair.

“Very good, Mr. O’Conner. It is similar to your style, but appears respectable. I’ll order some more similar pieces for you.”

Brian laughed, “So you’re going to deduct it from my salary? I can buy my clothes myself, too.”

“Of course, you can, Mr. O’Conner,” Ms. Lange gave him a shirt, which he slipped on. She pushed his hands aside, when he wanted to button it up, and rolled up his sleeves, “but you have a body, that shouldn’t be hidden by these baggy pants and t-shirts. Wear muscle shirts and leave the shirts open. And no more baggy jeans! Slim fit jeans suit you, so you’ll wear them.”

Flabbergasted Brian looked at her. He didn’t knew there were different forms of jeans. He wanted to respond, because the pants he now wore fitted kind of tightly. But Ms. Lange’s eyes pierced through him and he quickly closed his mouth. Ms. Lange nodded satisfied.

“But I can keep wearing my converse, right?” asked Brian. Ms. Lange frowned. She went to a shelf and produced some black shoes, which appeared informal, but not directly casual. She pushed them into Brian’s hands with the words, “These are permitted. Of course you can wear your converse at home, but when I catch you with them at the office, you can kiss your Skyline goodbye! Do you understand?”

Brian gulped and nodded hastily. Man, this woman was tough! He slipped the shoes on and tied them. As he stood upright again, he asked, “How are these things called? Just that I know what look for, when I need new ones.”

“These _things_ are called wingtips. Very classic gent’s shoes. And now turned around so that I can examine the complete works.”

Brian faced the mirror. Another man stared back at him. And it wasn’t just because of his vanished dark circles around the eyes. He felt oddly fresh, considering he’d landed in LAX with the other three just three hours ago.

They’d needed a whole week in Miami to conclude the case with Verone wholly. Then his testimony against Markham had to be recorded. The last day they’d gotten free. Callen and the others had walked down to the beach to enjoy the weather. Whereas Brian had sorted out his affairs with Tej. His friend had provided his garage and now the Skyline didn’t look as terrible before anymore. Some details were still missing, but Tej had promised him to let the car be delivered to a good garage in L.A. And they’d celebrated his farewell at Tej’s, all together. Even the three agents.

Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye, his future colleagues, had lodged in a small, cheap hotel, but Callen had stayed with Brian on the houseboat the whole time. Brian reddened every time, while thinking of that.

And then Ms. Lange had ordered them back. In the middle of the night they taken off in Miami and landed in L.A. at around 4 a.m. The other three had been allowed to drive to their respective houses to shower and change, but she’d commanded Brian to appear before her immediately.

Luckily he hadn’t been that tired and the shower at the mansion had done the last thing to freshen him up. Then Ms. Lange had declared she wanted to clothe him anew.

And now he stood here, in tight, gray jeans, black muscle shirt and dark blue shirt with new shoes (wingtips, he told himself) and didn’t look at all like Bullitt. Even not like Brian O’Conner, if he thought so. But it suited him, so Ms. Lange knew how to do her job.

“Wonderful”, Ms. Lange put a hand under her chin, “really much better. How is your shoulder?”

“Better, almost doesn’t hurt.”

“Very good. We have to think about a cover identity for you. Outside the OSP no one is entitled to know you’re working for the NCIS. What job did you think of?”

Surprised Brian looked down at her, “Job? What do you mean?”

“Well, for any good cover story there has to be a cover job. The sooner you decider, the sooner Mr. Beale can put your documents together.”

“What are the others doing?” asked Brian to look for some ideas.

“Miss Blye poses as curator, Mr. Hanna even was a sommelier one time. He has a certificate. And Mr. Callen works with stocks, according to his identity.”

Brian lifted a brow, “G? With stocks? That I’d have never guessed.”

“Oh, you just haven’t seen him in a suit yet,” Ms. Lange looked impishly at him. At that Brian reddened. He cleared his throat, “What do you think would be a fitting job? I mean-“

“What did you want to be growing up?”

Brian didn’t want to give her the same answer like Callen some days ago: _I just wanted to be out of Barstow. And never go back._

“Not policeman at any rate,” he said instead, “I could pose as mechanic. I already know everything and don’t need to learn anything new.”

“Not a bad idea. I’ll take it into consideration when I’m putting your documents with Mr. Beale together.”

“But I thought I’d get to choose my job myself?”

Ms. Lange patted his arm, “Trust me, Mr. O’Conner. Did you actually already find an accommodation?”

Brian shook his head, “Since I’m in L.A., I’ve been here. My house will already be sold. I’ll look for a motel or something for transition later, until I found a flat.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping at Mr. Callen’s?”

Brian gulped. How much did this little dragon knew about him and G? That was scary!

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I don’t want to impose on him in any case.”

Ms. Lange lifted a brow and didn’t seem convinced. Brian kept talking fast to not give her time to react, “Besides I’ll have to complete the training at FLETC first, before I can work here, right? That means I won’t be in L.A. for some weeks.”

“I’ll see whether you can circumvent the training. I don’t think it will be difficult. I read in your file that were considered for the SWAT team because of your shooting skills. May I ask where you did learn that? Because police training doesn’t include sniper training.”

“A friend of mine taught me. It’s not that difficult.”

“And did your friend give you the notion to shoot with a _HK417 Sniper_? In our country this gun is predominantly used by Delta Force and SEAL teams.”

Brian kept silent for a moment and contemplated. He decided to be as vague as possible, “He got me the gun and I handle this the best. However I left it in L.A., so it won’t be there anymore.”

Ms. Lange nodded absently. The ringing of a cell phone broke the silence. She nodded at Brian, took the call and disappeared.

Brian took a deep breath and raked all fingers through his hair. The paperwork was done, he had new clothes and a new life. He just needed his documents. Time to begin his first work day!

 

Callen entered the villa after Sam. His friend argued with him since thirty minutes ago. Since Callen had picked him up. And there was no end in sight, “You really got to start taking the freeway.”

“I like taking the streets.”

“No, you like being late. The freeway would have gotten us here faster.”

“Oh, that parking lot they call the 10?”

“It’s also known as the Santa Monica freeway. They have names as well as numbers.”

Why should that interest Callen? For him it was just important to get ahead. And that wasn’t possible on a freeway, where you were more parking than driving. Even right after the week in Miami something like that was disappointing. He now understood Brian better. After all his lover – where they lovers now? – had taken him to some street races. In some of them Callen had taken part. He’d won them all!

Okay, they’d been small fry, as Tej had assured him. That’s why the won sums kept within bounds. Nonetheless he’d won the races and just had to watch out for Hetty. She consistently had it in her for him because of his driving style!

Anyway where was Brian? He should’ve been here since an hour and a half or two hours. Callen scanned the room, while still arguing with Sam, “Well, Olympic’s faster.”

“You never take Olympic before noon going west.”

“What if it’s a leap year?” they reached their desks. Kensi sat at hers, Nate at Callen’s. Not a trace of Brian. Callen would query Hetty later. He faced his colleagues, “Sam here claims to know the name of every freeway in California.”

Kensi was the first, “Oh yeah? What about the 8?”

“Ocean Beach Freeway”, answered Sam.

Nate, “The 2?”

“Glendale Freeway.”

Callen searched for a tricky one, “215.”

Sam hesitated.

Triumphantly Callen looked at Kensi and Nate, “Got him.”

“Escondido Freeway”, this voice didn’t belong to Sam. Callen turned around. Brian leaned with his right shoulder against the metal bars, the hands in the pockets. He smiled at them and Callen’s heart skipped a beat. Any fatigue vanished out of his body and involuntarily a smile sneaked on his face.

Brian was changed. He didn’t look as tired as on the day they met each other. And he wore other clothes. Better clothes! Tight jeans, tight shirt, open button down. He looked hot.

Callen guessed he’d to thank Hetty for that.

“Hello Brian”, he greeted. Brian nodded back and looked insecurely at the other people in the room. His smile turned shakier, before it became just polite.

Callen had told Hetty of their relationship from the beginning (not every detail). He’d made it clear that he wouldn’t end it with Brian, even when they worked together. Hetty had nodded and gifted him a smile. Now Callen decided to introduce Brian to their group. Even if Sam would have problems with him. No one wanted Dom Vaile replaced.

“You already know Kensi and Sam”, Callen went to Brian and put his arm around him. The young man was totally stiff, but relaxed at his touch noticeably. Callen lead him between the desks and stopped in front of his own, “This is Nate Getz. He’s our psychologist.”

“Pleased to meet you”, Nate put out his hand and observed him interested. Brian smiled blandly back and acknowledged the greeting.

“You seem to have already been in Hetty’s clutches”, noticed Kensi with a nod at Brian’s clothes. Brian laughed, “She insisted to get me new clothes. And she wants to set up a new identity for me.”

“Did you already choose a job?” asked Sam as he shook Brian’s hand. The blonde shrugged his shoulders, “We talked about it, but she wanted to arrange it herself after all.”

Callen began, “Did you already-“, but the ringing of a bike bell interrupted him. They looked up to the balustrade. Eric rolled up to them on a Segway and stopped at the balustrade.

Nate laughed and Kensi asked, “Oh my God. Are you kidding?”

“Nice geek chariot”, Sam shouted up to him.

“Mock away, bipeds”, answered Eric, “but I’ve shaved 43 minutes of walking time that I can now apply to my work.”

“43 minutes?” asked Callen impressed and looked challenging at Sam, “I bet he took the streets.”

“Yeah, right.”

Eric turned the Segway around, “I’m a firm believer that what you drive reflects who you are.”

“I agree with you”, said Brian grinning brightly, “Just: whom do you represent?”

“An avid data analyst, who relinquishes unnecessary walking to use his work time efficiently.”

Brian nodded and gifted a salute to Eric, “You convinced me.”

“Thanks, Mr. O’Conner. I’m Eric.”

“Brian”, and with that drove back into the OSP center. The other followed him. Callen lingered and took Brian’s arm, “Hey!”

Brian stopped and faced him. His smile was as relaxed as Callen had only seen him in the last days in Miami. They’d been parted for just two hours, nevertheless it appeared to him as if there were worlds between Miami and L.A.

“How are you?”

Brian shrugged, “I’m just overtaken by the events. It’s still unbelievable.”

Callen locked his fingers with Brian’s and laid his lips on Brian’s temple, “Then let’s talk later.”

Brian nodded.

“Come!” Callen ran up the stairs, “Before the others are looking for us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> thanks to everyone who read and liked the first chapter!

Brian’s heart rate gradually normalized again as he entered the OSP center. There were no windows in the room. It was lit up by a big screen at the long wall and many little ones. In the middle stood a table, which surely had some technical trickery skills, too.

Brian placed himself at the table’s corner beside Nate and looked to Eric. Who walked, a tablet in his hand, to the big screen, where an ID photo of a man could be seen, “Naval Yeoman James Rush, home on leave from San Diego Naval Base, died in an illegal street race in a stadium parking lot early this morning.”

Eric played a video.

An Eclipse and a Civic drove a normal quarter mile race. Until the Eclipse, probably as the driver activated his NOS, suddenly exploded.

“In our culture, some consider it a rite of passage,” Nate said pejoratively. Brian looked to him and lifted a brow. He caught Callen’s look, who responded grinning, “Boys will be boys.”

Nate flinched and looked slightly embarrassed at Brian, “Sorry, I forgot-“

Brian waved his hand, “It’s not to everybody’s taste. And I think for a large portion of Americans one car looks like another.”

Eric smiled challengingly, “But not for you? Then you can certainly tell us the models.”

“The silver one was a Honda Civic and the orange one a Mitsubishi Eclipse.”

“That one looks familiar to me,” Callen murmured and stepped closer to the screen. He regarded the Eclipse extensively, “Isn’t that the car I drove down in Miami?”

Smiling Brian shook his head. It was strange that he couldn’t tell the difference between one jeans model and another, but these cars couldn’t be more diverse for him.

“You drove a Spyder and I drove an Evo. When I was undercover, two years ago, I had an Eclipse. Didn’t survive for long.”

“Well, for me,” said Nate, “everything looks the same.”

“That’s because you don’t have a heart for cars,” meant Kensi accusingly.

“Hear, hear!” Brian exchanged a fist bump with her. Then Kensi went up to a second screen, where Yeoman Rush’s personnel file was seen.

“What was Rush’s classification?” asked Sam.

“Well, according to his file,” answered Kensi, “he was working Admin Support for the quartermaster’s office.”

“What’s weird is,” noted Eric, “Yeoman Rush’s file is heavily encrypted.”

Brian frowned, “What Admin division is encrypted?”

Sam explained, “The ones used to cover something confidential. Eric, find out what he was really working on.”

“Well, could just be an unfortunate mishap”, said Nate. Sam didn’t seem convinced. He brought the video up, zoomed in and played it again, “Maybe. But that encrypted personnel file suggests he was working somewhere classified.”

Callen stepped forward, “The other driver kept going. Never even tapped the brake.”

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t know Rush or even murdered him,” Brian added for consideration. The five turned to him. They had really piercing looks, but Brian didn’t let it show in his face. He just put his hands into his – tight – pockets. On that account he should maybe talk again to Ms. Lange. But the others waited for an explanation from him.

“Such a crash doesn’t go unnoticed for very long. Another driver hardly would’ve stopped. If NOS goes off, the best you can do is fleeing. This one nobody would’ve survived. And the police will have been there fast, so everyone will have scrammed to avoid more trouble.”

“And what would you have done?” asked Nate interested. Brian look innocently back, “I just got a clean slate, so I’d hardly say I’d drive an illegal race.”

“So, you don’t think the other driver’s running?” asked Eric. Sam brought up the picture if the Honda. Kensi listed, “Tinted windows, no plates, no ID.”

But Sam had discovered a little marking on the car’s rear, “Tokkan One. Tokkan, it’s Japanese. It means a lightning bolt.”

Callen asked Brian, “I know you weren’t in the city for two years, but does the name ring a bell?”

“The racing scene is interconnected, too. I heard that Tokkan became the new number one after Dom ran from L.A. But no one exactly knows who that is. No one ever saw him.”

“We need to find the other driver,” said Callen, “let’s check out the crash site.”

“Take Kensi,” spoke Sam. Callen and Kensi looked surprised at him. Puzzled Brian lifted a brow. Callen had told him that Sam was his best friend and partner. Shouldn’t he therefore work with Callen together?

Sam turned around, “Yeah, you heard me. I know you’re taking the PCH. I’m not sitting in traffic. So I’ll find out everything I can about Yeoman Rush. You two suck exhaust for the next two hours.”

Brian raised his hand, “Maybe then I could come with you?”

Sam crossed his arms, “So I should do all the work alone?”

“Okay,” said Callen, “then Brian and I will drive and Kensi’ll be helping you.”

“No way!” meant Kensi, “I was looking forward to it.”

She looked to Brian. A mischievous grin sneaked on her face, “Let’s toss-up for it.”

Brian hesitated, and then he accepted. They tossed a coin, Kensi was allowed to declare and won. But Brian wasn’t too disappointed, “In exchange I’m entitled to look at the totaled car.”

Kensi nodded.

“If the game’s over,” Callen grinned, “then let’s go, Kensi. Hey, what do you say we stop for some doughnuts?”

Triumphantly Kensi passed Sam and Brian “I love doughnuts.”

Sam shouted after them “You didn’t say anything about doughnuts.”

Brian grinned. This team was really wicked. It may be to his likening. He stepped beside Sam, “And what will we be doing now?”

Sam brought up the personnel file, “You’re the so called car expert. Analyze the video with Eric.”

Astonished Brian looked at Sam. Recently Sam seemed on edge around Brian.

Maybe the man was just tired.

 

It rang two times, before the man at the other end answered, “Vance, here.”

“Hello, Leon,” greeted Hetty, “I assume you already got my email?”

She heard a sigh, “You mean concerning your new protégé? His file is right before me. I’m not really sure, whether he’s the right candidate. He has quite a record.”

“Didn’t you read the preliminary report from Miami, yet? The boy’s a natural. And he meets all requirements: best at the police academy, outstanding shooter and driver, speaks several languages. And during his undercover assignments he only got good evaluations.”

“Yes,” mocked Vance, “at his last assignment he was so good, he changed sides. Hetty, with all the sensitive data your team daily works with, we can’t afford that!”

“If we better watch out for O’Conner than his old bosses, something like that won’t be repeated. The LAPD wasn’t that innocent of the events two years ago.”

“Be that as it may: I don’t deem it a good idea.”

Hetty inwardly cursed. She contemplated the surveillance photo, taken by the colleagues from L.A. two years ago and that now lay in Brian O’Conner’s file. He reminded her strongly of Daryl. That was probably the reason why she fought so hard to keep the man.

“Director Vance, this man can handle more weapons than most of your agents. He has a good instinct and his interrogation evaluations show how manipulative he can be. I think the rest of his file speaks volumes.”

“Hetty, if you so urgently need a replacement for Agent Vaile, then pick one of the NCIS agents. I guarantee you free choice. Or you talk to that undercover officer from the LAPD. Decker was his name, right?”

“Deeks. But that’s irrelevant. I _want_ O’Conner and I think he’s earned a second chance. Think of your own past. Didn’t somebody give you a second chance, too?”

Vance kept silent. Hetty allowed herself a little smile. So far it worked out. She closed in for the kill, “And think of that, Leon: Do you really want someone with O’Conner’s skills on the other side?”

Vance sighed long. He hesitated and Hetty saw his face before her eye. The forehead frowning, the mouth distorted. But eventually he acknowledged defeat, “All right, Hetty. I’ll put him on the list with the candidates for the FLETC and-“

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Hetty quickly objected, “Why prolong it? O’Conner did already two expert courses for interrogation and shooting there. And now he should do basis training?”

“Hetty, the Criminal Investigator Training Program is mandatory for every new NCIS agent-“

“Do you want the poor boy to quit on his first day, because he’s bored to death?”

Groaning Vance relented, “Very well, hetty. He doesn’t have to do this training.”

Satisfied Hetty grinned. She’d accomplished to outsmart the old fox again!

“But I want him learning under Gibbs for a few weeks. Then I’ll be able to evaluate his performance myself. And if Gibbs didn’t scare him off, he may return to the OSP.”

“Whatever,” Hetty agreed. Gibbs was a good mentor and Brian would survive a couple of weeks with him. The boy had survived much worse.

“Then I’ll expect O’Conner in D.C. as soon as your case is closed,” muttered Vance, “have a nice day, Hetty.”

With that he hung up. Hetty clapped her hands, stood up and went to the water kettle. It was time for a nice cup of Rooibos tea.

While she waited for the water to boil, she discovered an envelope from the LAPD in her in-tray. Curious she opened the envelope and a photo of Callen fell out of it. He’d run a red light again.

Hetty’s mood increased exponentially as she got an idea. Grinning she pured the water on the tea leaves and waited for Callen and Kensi to come back. Meanwhile she visited the web in search of driving schools.

 

Grinning Callen held the bag of donuts in his hand. He had a piece of raspberry vanilla in his hand and Kensi devoured the last piece of green apple. The last one was a chocolate donut with strawberry filling. He pressed the bag with it in it into Brian’s hands, who smiled at him and immediately reached into it.

“You seem a little wet,” he said and took a bite, “is it raining?”

“Heavy drizzle,” answered Kensi, “but the track was the best. No obstacles far and wide. You can get your car at full speed, there.”

Brian smirked. He had a sparkle in his eye and a little strawberry marmalade at his mouth’s corner, which Callen would’ve liked to lick off. Instead he cleared his throat.

“There are some tracks in L.A.,” Brian wiped the marmalade off and licked his thumb, “you’d like. There made for quarter mile races. But if you want to experience something really cool, join in Race Wars.”

“I never heard of that.”

“It goes down annually in the desert. The whole day just races, without cops and all. Only you, the track and your car. If you’re good, you’ll make money.”

Excited Kensi linked arms with Brian, “I think you’ll be my new best friend. Will you take me along one day?”

“I don’t know. Do you have a car you could drive there? Just watching would be boring.”

Kensi grinned so wide that Callen was happy Brian kept to just one team. He’d resent eliminating one of his best friends.

Brian seemed to read his thoughts, because he looked at Callen, “Maybe you should think about it, too. If you had fun in Miami, you’ll like that for sure.”

Callen stepped closer to Brian and lowered his voice, “Oh, fun I did have.”

A blush covered Brian’s cheeks. He opened his mouth, but Sam appeared, “Hello, G, already back again?”

“There and back in just over an hour on the PCH. Booyah!” he put the last piece of donut into his mouth.

Sam played it down, “Ah! You got lucky,” his eyes wandered to Brian, who nodded back chewing, then back to Callen again, “Where’s my doughnut?”

Callen looked down at Sam, “I thought you were watching your figure.”

“Okay,” that sounded a little aggressive.

“Oh, Mr. Callen,” Hetty held a photo up. It looked damn like that of a traffic cam. Callen’s heart dropped into his gut. He wasn’t even back in L.A. for a day! Did the police really need that long to send the photo to Hetty? That was unfair!

Before he’d taken the plane down to Miami, he’d promised to drive properly. And just now he’d broken the speed limit just slightly.

“It seems you’ve been spotted again in a bit of a rush.”

Callen took the letter with the picture from Hetty’s hand. Brian looked at the photo, “Ooh, red light camera. Busted!”

Callen acted fast, “I was chasing a suspect.”

That always went down well.

Sam pulled the paper to him, “Nope. That was our day off. You were late picking me up for the Kings game.”

Annoyed and reproachful he stared at Sam. Thank you, _partner!_ , he thought.

“No doughnut, no love,” Sam replied.

Brian giggled, “It won’t be that bad. You surely have contacts with the cops, right? Let them sort this out.”

“Maybe our buddy Bernhart from LAPD can help you out with that”, Kensi jumped in to help him.

Hetty wasn’t that keen, “Oh, he most certainly will not. You’re gonna jeopardize this cover?”

“Is it really that bad?” asked Brian, “You certainly just have to pay a fine, right. Everyone runs a red light sometimes.”

“It isn’t that easy”, objected Hetty. That figures!

“You’ll do what everybody else does and go to traffic school.”

“That’s quite a severe and boring punishment,” pitying Brian patted his shoulder. Callen gifted him with an annoyed look and the blonde grinned cheekily back.

“It’s no big deal,” said Sam, “you can do it online. You’ll love it.”

“You can if you haven’t had a conviction in the previous 18 months. Unfortunately, this is number three for Mr. Callen.”

“You have three violations”, astonished Brian looked at him, “don’t you know how _not_ to get caught?”

“Not everyone is a crazy driver like you”, he muttered back, “maybe you should show me some tricks.”

“I’ll come, too!” shouted Kensi.

“Mr. Callen” oh, Hetty’s voice was strict, which meant she was deadly serious, “You’ll do 16 hours of in-class study.”

“Hetty, you’re joking”, begged Callen. He was short on getting on his knees! He’d even wash her car!

“Don’t worry”, now she smiled and that was worse, “maybe it’ll be fun. I enrolled you in a comedy traffic school for the next two days. On the second day they’re doing education on their own grounds.”

Almost panicked he looked at his boss. Brian beside him hid his grin behind his hand.

“You didn’t!” Callen was now at the negotiation stage, “Hetty, I’m working on a case!”

“Sam and Kensi are more than capable of covering for you until you’re finished.”

Both nodded eagerly and Sam held both thumbs upwards. Traitor!

“One moment!” Brian’s head darted up, “I didn’t hear my name.”

Hetty measured him with an amused look. Callen saw how Brian paled, “I anticipate nothing good.”

“I thought it would be a good idea to give in your name together with Mr. Callen’s.”

“You thought so,” murmured Brian almost inaudibly. He looked as if he was in shock.

“You are not supposed to fall back into old patterns,” explained Hetty, “a little refreshment will do you good. And just for you I made sure you got a course with practical experience.”

“Thanks,” said Brian weakly and looked helplessly to Callen, who just shrugged his shoulders and was delighted that he wasn’t alone in this farce.

Hetty looked at her watch, “It starts in one half hour in Culver City, so you best be on your way. We don’t want you breaking the speed limit to get there.”

Kensi suggested, “You might wanna take the 90. Just saying.”

“Which is the Marina Freeway,” said Hetty. Callen just found one word for that, “Ha!”

“We’ll take the 405th”, Brian chimed in, “the San Diego Freeway. It’s significantly faster. Pass me the keys, please, G?”

Callen wanted to reply something, but threw them just defeated at the blonde.

Before they were out of the villa, he turned around again and said to Kensi, “If you got something, send a preliminary report to the appraiser. She shouldn’t call us and get on our nerves.”

“Appraiser?” asked Brian confused, “What appraiser?”

“Her name’s Allison Pritchett and she’s appraiser for Raydex insurances.”

Brian snorted, “I bet! I think Eric should check this woman. She lied coldly to you.”

Callen looked open mouthed at him.

“Why do you think so, Mr. O’Conner?” asked Hetty.

“You can’t get insurance for cars for street races. Even if your car is insured, as soon as you tune it for street race, it gets invalid. Every good driver knows that.”

“Wherefrom?” asked Callen.

“Well, some learn it from experience; the others know the California traffic regulations.”

“Wow, well”, said Kensi and put her hands on her hips, “I’ll tell Eric. And you both learn more about traffic laws.”

“Ha ha”, said Callen. With sagging shoulders he and Brian departed. Into a day of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> wow, already at chapter 3 and so many hits! I thank everyone who reads and likes it!

Brian didn’t manage to suppress his grin as he got into Callen’s silver Aston Martin. He never drove such a baby himself. His old friend had forever raved about it to him, but Brian definitely favored the tuners. Nevertheless it was an awesome feeling to bring this machine up to speed. He drove onto the San Diego Freeway, sped up and passed the other cars. The speedometer needle climbed the 80,

“You know that Hetty sends us to driving school, _because_ we drive to fast?” asked Callen amused.

“ _You’re_ driving too fast,” grinning Brian looked at him, “I don’t get caught.”

“You don’t know where every traffic camera in L.A. is by any chance?”

“Maybe there’s an app for that,” said Brian, “as I told you earlier: the Racing scene is connected.”

Callen laughed. They kept silent for a while. It was Callen, who broke the silence, “What I wanted to as earlier: Did you think about where you’re sleeping?”

“I’ll look for a motel as soon as the day is over. I need to go to the FLETC training soon anyway, so I didn’t want to look for flat until I’m back again.”

“That’s a long time. I totally forgot you’d have to finish the training. I didn’t need to back then, because I came directly from the CIA.”

Surprised Brian looked at Callen, “So you’re a James Bond? Just without the suit.”

“I _was_ a James Bond.”

“And you kept the car.”

“And I kept the car.”

Brian grinned, then he steered the talk back to the original topic, “Ms. Lange said, that I can maybe skip the training. Do you think she can arrange it?”

“Hetty always gets what she wants. You’ll realize it. I’m profoundly convinced that she’s a little demon.”

“I’ll take your word for that.”

“So regardless whether you have to do the training or not, if you want to you can sleep at mine.”

With shock Brian yanked the wheel a little to the side. He counter steered fast, but Callen yelped, hung on to the seat and looked with widened eyes at Brian, “You’re driving ice cold under a truck and jump over a bridge, but you react that way at a simple question?”

“Sorry, man! I didn’t expect that.”

Brian took a deep breath and his heart beat slowly normalized again. How could he suspect that Callen’d make such a proposal? This man wasn’t a mind reader, was he? Brian reddened at this stupid idea.

“How come you ask? I mean-“

“In Miami I crashed at yours, too. It’s not a problem for me.”

“Yes, but you had to live at mine. I don’t want you to think you’re obligated to me just because we were sleeping together.”

Brian blinked, decelerated, shifted down, turned, sped up and shifted up again. He left his hand on the stick shift. Warm fingers laid over his. Brian’s heart pounded like mad. He gulped and looked to Callen.

“I don’t offer it, because I feel obligated, but because I’d like you stay overnight. Tell me if we’re moving too fast with this relationship. We don’t have to share a bed. I have a couch, too.”

Brian laughed and looked into Callen’s eyes, “You think we’re moving too fast for me? Believe me: So far I had only one relationship and compared to that this one’s really slow. Besides”, he looked on the street again, “I thought you wouldn’t be the type of man who’d do it in the usual way.”

“Well then, it’s still nice that we can settle on something.”

Brian turned into the last street and drove to the building of the driving school. He turned the engine off, unbuckled, but remained seated. Callen’d already opened the door, but as he noticed that Brian didn’t get out, he slammed it shut again, “What’s up?”

Brian bit his bottom lip, “What will your boss say if she learns of our relationship?”

“Hetty? I believe, nothing. At the NCIS fraternizing isn’t forbidden, you know?”

“Well”, Brian raked his fingers through his hair. In his memory the comments of his police colleagues were still present. The almost brawls in the locker rooms and his unheard pleas for support during patrols, too.

He only managed to look into Callen’s direction, not his eyes. Brian was full of doubts. He just knew that he didn’t want to relieve isolation by colleagues. He wanted to spare Callen something like that in any case. Even if the team gave a decent impression until now; everything changed as soon as it got dragged into light.

“Don’t you think they’ll view it a little different if it’s about two men?”

“Hetty knows of our relationship. She’ll have smelled the rat as soon as she saw on the bill that I didn’t move into a hotel with Kensi and Sam after Verone’s arrest. And if she had an objection against it, she’d have already said something. She will support us, should we get problems.”

“How do you know that?”

“I trust Hetty.”

Brian gazed at the wheel, “The more I hear about hear and witness her, the more I realize that she has to be an awesome boss.”

Suddenly Brian felt Callen’s hand at his neck. He looked at the man. Callen leaned forward and they kissed.

“Let’s go,” whispered Callen, “otherwise we’ll be really late. We can talk about it later.”

Brian’s muscles relaxed. He now felt much lighter, “We don’t need to.”

 

Hetty entered the OSP center, “Where are we?”

Sam reported, “Eric runs the name of the alleged appraiser through every databases. In any case Raydex already informed us that no Allison Pritchett is working there. They also confirmed Brian’s statement about the street races. Tuned cars can’t be insured. We, too, figured out that Yeoman Rush’s car was manipulated. Tokkan’s still wanted. Kensi and I wanted to drive to Keith and Angela to question them.”

Hetty nodded satisfied, “Very good. Don’t forget keeping Callen and Mr. O’Conner up to date. They’ll join us again, after today’s eight hour lessons are over.”

A wide grin spread on the faces of every attendant. In a devilish moment Hetty toyed with the thought to send every one of them back to driving school. Just to enjoy their horrified expressions. How she loved her power!

“Agent Hanna, before you hit the road with Kensi, I’d like to speak with you.”

Sam nodded at Kensi and followed after Hetty. She led him to her office, where she pushed an already prepared cup of Bach flower tea over to him. Sam sat down at her sign and looked expectantly at her.

“How are you, Sam?”

“Alright, thanks. Why do you ask?”

“I’d like to know how you get along with Mr. O’Conner here.”

Sam frowned, “I’m afraid I don’t right understand.”

“Well, I can understand that his background might bother you and you still lack trust in him.”

“As far as I understood he is here to replace Dom, right?” asked Sam bitter and highly aggressive, “but as soon as Dom’s with us again, O’Conner will disappear.”

Hetty lifted the cup and looked over its rim at Sam, “You’d better understand that Agent Vaile’s chance of survival have dropped considerably after such a long time.”

“Do you want to give him up?” Sam clawed his fingers into the chair’s arms.

“Agent Hanna! I understand your hope. I, too, prefer to have Dom in our middle back, but it is the hardship of a superior to remain realistic. You will have learned that as SEAL, too.”

“SEALs leave no one behind,” growled Sam.

“Be that as it may,” said Hetty. It irritated her that she had to be this strict to her agent, but Sam didn’t leave her a choice. If he still wanted to be in denial for a little longer, it wasn’t a problem as long as his work didn’t suffer from it. And the teamwork.

The cool looks between Sam and Brian had attracted Hetty’s attention. Because she had an enormous treasure of experience at her disposal, she knew to nip such conflicts in the bud.

“In the meantime Mr. O’Conner will work in this team. He will be Kensi’s partner.”

“So O’Conner will go if Dom comes back?”

“No, Sam. Brian will stay, even if Dom comes back. He isn’t just a replacement. He’s quasi an addition to the team.”

Sam’s sulk was clearly visible in the sagging shoulders and the pinched mouth. He ran her declaration through his mind, until he asked almost hopefully, “That means you won’t send Dom away, if he’s found? You won’t push him off to another department?”

“We will talk about it if the time has come.”

“That wasn’t a yes,” muttered Sam, “I get the feeling you don’t believe in Dom’s come back. And you already looked for a replacement as a precaution!”

“Agent Hanna, every NCIS agent is aware of the danger of getting hurt or dying during duty. And in that case it is quite common that someone else assumes that post.”

“So you really want to keep O’Conner? Even if he is more than unsuitable for it?”

“I read your report from Miami. Mr. O’Conner didn’t come out that badly. Personally I only received a good impression of him.”

“He was good because he was driving cars. It was his scene. It doesn’t give evidence about him how he’ll react in a normal case.”

“Until now Mr. O’Conner is doing well enough. He pointed you towards the false appraiser. Who knows when we would’ve discovered that?”

“Just because it conformed to his criminal background. He didn’t knew it because of his police training.”

“Agent Hanna!” forcibly Hetty put the cup down on the desk. The porcelain chinked and tea sloshed onto the surface, “should it have slipped your mind: This team is still led by me! It just as well could have been that Agent Vaile would have been transferred to another office. You don’t like changes, but we all have to adapt to them. And Mr. O’Conner is one of these changes.”

Sam kept silent. He stared long at Hetty, then he stemmed his hands on the chair’s arms, “If that’s all-“

“One moment please.”

With a deep sigh Sam let himself fall back into the chair again.

Was she in kindergarten or something? That’s why she’d decided against more children back then.

“I just wanted to ask you how you fell at the thought that Callen and O’Conner are in a relationship. However I gather from your former reactions that you’re not overly keen about it.”

“I don’t have a problem with them being men. I know: don’t ask, don’t tell. I just don’t believe, that O’Conner’s the right man for Callen.”

Hetty nodded slowly, “I understand. I just hope you don’t use it as an opportunity to destroy Callen’s happiness.”

“I’ll forever support Callen,” Sam stood up. Before he left, he grinned at Hetty, “Of course that doesn’t mean I won’t break O’Conner’s every bone, should he hurt Callen.”

And with these words Sam left. Hetty smiled satisfied and took a sip. She’d kind of expected something like that from Sam. She just wondered who’d break Callen’s bones should he hurt Brian.

 

Brian had ascertained early in his childhood that he didn’t understand fashion. He knew of skivvies, pants, tees, shirts and the like, but he barely knew fashion brands. And he didn’t see a difference between ecru and beige. On the other hand he’d never deem Bayside Blue from Nissan for Octane Blue Pearl from Mitsubishi. That was typical of him.

But that aside even Brian knew that the driving instructor was badly dressed. He’d rather shoot himself than wear a snot colored cardigan. The man staggered with a big trunk and a Thermos bottle forward to the desk and greeted them, “Good day. I’m Mr. Loobertz. Welcome to the Fun For All Traffic School.”

The man heaved the trunk onto the desk and Brian wanted to hit his head against the wall. He caught Callen’s bewildered look and shrugged his shoulders.

They both had taken seats in last row for good measure. Way out of the atmosphere of this… person.

The only promising thing in this room was the traffic carpet on the board behind him. He’d forever wanted one of them as a child. Because he’d never gotten it for Christmas or his birthday, he’d played with Rome’s. But Brian already feared that this session didn’t contain a spark of fun.

“Now, I know some of you probably aren’t real excited to be here, but I guarantee you…”

At this point Brian blocked the voice of the driving instructor out.

A movement at his eye’s corner distracted him. Callen just raised his hand, “Wouldn’t that be _chool_?”

Mr. Loobertz answered, “The _H_ is silent.”

With a resigned expression Callen looked at Brian, “We’re in ‘ell.”

Brian smiled back. In this moment a busty blonde in a mini dress entered the room. She sat down at the desk beside Callen. Immediately Callen’s face brightened and Brian felt the corners of his mouth drop.

He stared at the surface and forced himself not to look into Callen’s direction.

He shouldn’t be bothered by that. And he shouldn’t show discomfort. Callen mustn’t see his insecurity.

Mr. Loobertz walked through the rows and distributed sheets of paper. Halfheartedly Brian skimmed the pages. They didn’t contain something he didn’t already know.

“Now, as you can see, the _California Driver’s Handbook_ is well over 90 pages. That’s a lot of information for anyone to remember. You know what isn’t hard to remember? Anyone? Anyone at all? That’s a question. Need a hint?”

Mr. Loobertz put a heavy ghetto blaster onto the desk.

“That’s right. That’s right. There you go,” he switched the music on, “Yeah, Fun For All has broken each section down into songs, from rocking registration riffs to insurance requirement raps. So there’s something here for everybody.”

Callen rubbed his face and Brian heard how he murmured, “Someone shoot me, please.”

Brian chuckled to his self.

“So, let’s begin with the laws of priority in traffic. I- yes, you got a question?”

With one mind everyone turned around and looked at Brian, who lowered his hand again, “Yes, I wanted to know whether it’d be possible to do the test now and then leave.”

Stunned silence.

“You- you want to do the test now? But you can’t already know everything. That’s why you’re here.”

Brian lifted a brow. This poor man seemed so desperate as if he would crumble right now, because someone dared to change his schedule.

“I’m here,” said Brian, “because my boss send me. And because I can do something better with my time-“

Now the man became red in his face. How cute. Eagerly Mr. Loobertz rummaged through his documents, “So you think you already know everything?” triumphantly he produced a sheet and read from it, “Then you can simply calculate the stopping distance at a speed of 54 mph. Do you need a calcu-“

“333.96 feet,” answered Brian. Innocently, with folded hands and a bright smile he looked at the man.

Mr. Loobertz frowned and just in case looked again at the paper, “That’s right, Mr. O’Conner. But with a calculator everyone can do it.”

“Well, and I calculated it in my head.”

“Then you can tell me the answer to 39 mph, too.”

Brian stared directly into his eyes and said, “192.22 feet.”

Mr. Loobertz growled and asked, “And the stopping distance at an emergency braking?”

“64.24 feet.”

Mr. Loobertz kept silent. Some of the other attendees whispered with each other. Brian looked triumphantly to Callen, who grinned back and raised a thumb.

“Very good, Mr. O’Conner. You proved that you can calculate,” Mr. Loobertz tried to gain the control back. He didn’t look amused, “But nevertheless you’re not allowed doing the test before tomorrow, after the practice lesson. And I’m glad that you like the traffic as much as I do.”

Brian lifted a brow. Callen choked on his suppressed laughter and coughed. Mr. Loobertz looked worriedly at him, “Is everything okay, Mr. Wolinski?”

Callen waved it away, “Everything’s fine. Keep going.”

Mr. Loobertz turned around and began giving a lecture on traffic laws. Brian sank deep back into his chair and stared at the ceiling. Then looked to the clock at the wall. This hour already lasted three days, but it was just 10 o’clock. How could the hour already last for three days?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> After a long absence, caused by family time, I'm back with a new chapter! And I hope you'll like it :) From now on - pending catastrophies in my family or at work - the updates will be biweekly again.
> 
> Haved fun reading!  
> Greetings, Mephysto

Moaning Callen fell back into the driver’s seat. Brian beside him pouted a little because he wasn’t allowed to drive, but Callen desperately needed something that cheered him up. Shortly he considered to simply drive over a red light or do a parking violation. Just to vex this Mr. Loobertz. But he wouldn’t become aware of that and he didn’t want Hetty’s disapproving gaze directed at him again this soon. Who knew which dirty trick would cross her mind this time? Maybe she’d send him to primary school or something. No, that he didn’t want.

“Hey, G?” Brian’s voice pulled him from his depressive thoughts and Callen looked into sparkling, blue eyes.

“Let’s pick up my baby. It’s almost on our way and won’t take long.”

Callen looked at the watch. It wasn’t like they were expected or something. Many of interrogations wouldn’t be done today. Actually Sam and Kensi just had to bring them up to date and Brian wanted to take a look at Yeoman Rush’s car. And he and Brian surely deserved a little break after this torture.

“Show me the way,” Callen started the car. His mood improved significantly, when Brian beamed at him. They squiggled fast through the traffic. Brian directed him past the main streets, which at this time were one whole parking lot. Callen had lived for several years in L.A. now, but even he learned about some new ways this day.

“Is this a garage like Tej’s?” he asked into the pleasant silence.

Brian nodded, “A friend of him. Of course they do the normal business, too, but they stay afloat by catering to the street racers.”

“Can you really earn money with this? I mean, in Miami it looked like big business, but nevertheless-“

“It depends on who your customers are. Harry’s garage, where I was undercover back then, worked well, because it was known that Dom bought from him. The reputation always matters. Tej’s worked well, because he organized the races himself and everyone knew that he wouldn’t cheat you.”

“And because Bullitt worked for him.”

Brian laughed, “Maybe later this was a factor, but Tej build himself something good.”

“And he really parties every day. I didn’t believe you at first, but now I wonder how he and his crew get the work done.”

“Tej isn’t lazy. They begin early. Till afternoon work and after that comes pleasure. And you witnessed it: The races aren’t every evening.”

“Do you want to do races here, too? Get a name again?”

Brian hesitated with his answer and Callen looked to him. He had to gulp as he saw how Brian worked his lip.

“Maybe it isn’t such a good idea. I mean now that I work _for_ the law again. Besides maybe they don’t like me in the scene anymore. I don’t know how much is found its way into the scene after Dom’s escape. I don’t know how much Vince told.”

“Vince doesn’t live in L.A. anymore.”

“Huh?”

“I enquired about the case, before I flew down to Miami. Letty and Toretto are still disappeared. Vince doesn’t live in L.A. anymore, too. Supposed to be immigrated to Brazil. Leon works in a little garage here in town and Mia Toretto still lives in Echo Park.”

Brian was silent. After a while he said, “I’m sorry that the team’s torn apart now. They were good. They fitted each other.”

“But they have to bear the consequences for what they did. As did you.”

Brian melancholy smiled, “Altogether I came off well.”

“Well,” said Callen attempting to be casual, “anyway I won’t complain. Who knows where you would’ve been, if I hadn’t flown down to Miami. Surely not here in my car, where you fit in quite well.”

“Not one of your best lines, hm? What did you want to achieve with that?”

Callen stopped at a red light. He regarded Brian from head to toe and licked his lips, “Maybe I wanted to seduce you?”

Brian put his head in his hand and looked back with half-closed eyes, “And you think it’s that easy?”

“Why not?” Callen stretched out his hand and stroked Brian’s knee. His fingers slowly crawled up to Brian’s hip. He looked into his face. Brian’s eyes sparkled and his lips were partially opened.

Reluctantly Callen took his hand back and looked forward. The traffic light changed and he started the car.

“I really shouldn’t do this during driving. Could turn nasty otherwise.”

“If you make do with the space, it’s alright.”

“It’s damn narrow in here. We’d have to be quite flexible, to not bump our heads during it.”

Callen shifted. He wanted to take his hand away from the stick shift, but Brian laid his hand simply over his, “Did you have already sex in a car?”

“High-school, on the back seat. And I can tell you, it was damn awkward. I almost sprained my neck.”

Brian escaped a snort and a fast look told Callen, that the blonde’s shoulders quivered.

“Yes, yes. Laugh about it. I bet your experiences, if you had them, weren’t better. I’m of the opinion sex in cars is overrated.”

Brian’s fingers traveled along Callen’s lower arm and a shiver went through his body. Brian’s voice caused a fire between his legs, “I already did it in a car. Was an Aston, too. A Vantage. From zero to hundred in 4.8 seconds. In cherry rogue.”

Brian took his hand away, but before it could land in the blonde’s lap, Callen caught it. He interlaced their fingers and said grinning, “Almost sounds as if the car turned you more on than the man.”

“Let’s say it this way: a fast car makes me get going.”

Callen groaned and looked at the street again, “You should stop saying things like that.”

He spread his legs a little wider. By now his pants had become tight and the pictures Brian caused in his head weren’t helpful!

“Drive up there left front. There’s a warehouse where we won’t be disturbed.”

Surprised, mixed with a little shock, Callen looked to Brian, “You’re not serious! In broad daylight?”

“Only if you want to,” Brian took his hand away and looked out of the window. He hunched his shoulders and seemed insecure. No picture Callen wanted to see. He cast a glance at the clock. They still had time!

He turned left and drove into aforementioned warehouse. It already looked rundown. It didn’t have a gate, the windows were broken and there was nothing in it. Perfect for a little nooner.

Callen turned the engine off and looked questioningly to Brian, “So what’s next? I only know of doing it on the backseat.”

Brian leaned his back against the window, “Are you sure?”

“Oh no! You’re not putting these pictures into my head and then cop out. I can’t drive in this condition!”

He pointed at the obvious bulge in his jeans. Brian’s eyes attached themselves to it and he licked his lips.

“Let’s get out.”

“But I thought we’re doing it in the car.”

“We have to change places. I’m not up for getting a wheel in my back, while I’m riding you.”

Woah, what these words did to his imagination! With a speed he rarely showed Callen jumped out of the car. He heard Brian laugh and soon the blonde stood beside the car. They both walked around the Aston and Callen followed the urge to slap Brian’s butt. Then he sat on the passenger seat.

“Condoms and lube?” asked Brian. He fine-tuned Callen’s seat and with a start Callen stared at the ceiling of his car. Who would’ve thought that the seat could be adjusted that far back? He remembered Brian’s question, “Glovebox.”

He heard something clap, rustling, then something clapped again and Brian appeared in front of his face.

Brian didn’t seem half as insecure as during their first time. And it was damn hot how he took over the reins.

Callen grabbed Brian’s neck and pulled him down. They kissed heavily. Brian tasted of coffee. Callen didn’t tire of tasting his cavity. Brian silently moaned and when they pulled apart his cheeks were red and his eyes shined.

Both their breaths were heavy and now Callen’s pants were really tight.

“You”, Brian cleared his throat, “you should open your jeans before I can come over. Otherwise it will be inconvenient.”

Callen nodded. He fiddled with his belt, then he worked the zipper. The damn thing jammed! Impatiently he tugged on it, until the puller was finally down. He lifted his hips and shoved the jeans along with his pants down to his knee pits. Callen gasped for breath, when his cock touched the cool air.

“Are you ready?” asked Brian. Callen looked to him. The blonde was completely naked from his waist down. Callen caressed the fair curls above the shaft. Brian bend backwards and panted.

“G!” he whined, “Not so fast!”

Callen laughed. He laid his hand on Brian’s behind and that way pulled the blonde up to him. Brian fell forward and supported himself with his hands against Callen’s shoulders.

“Then tell me what we’re doing next.”

Brian grinned. He pressed his lips in Callen’s, swung his left leg over Callen’s waist. He was perched directly in front of Callen. His knees rested beside Callen’s thighs. Brian leaned his upper body a little forward to not hit his head. Callen grabbed his hips with both hands and gave him additional support.

“We have to prepare us”, Brian held the condom and lube up.

Callen remembered the night in the houseboat. This position provided more danger in hurting Brian if he wasn’t stretched enough. He didn’t want his lover to hurt himself just to satisfy him.

“How about we’re doing it mutually?” he suggested, “I’ll stretch you and you prepare me?”

To emphasize his words his fingers wandered into Brian’s crack. Brian shivered under his touch and nodded. He thrust the tube into Callen’s hand and opened the condom wrapper.

Callen brought his fingers back and spread gel on them. He rubbed it a little to warm it u. Then he stroked Brian’s hole. Curious he looked into the blonde’s face.

Brian’s breathing stopped and he’d paused. His fingers clung round the piece of plastic, while he breathed deep.

Callen widely grinned and pushed the first finger in. Brian stiffened.

“G”, he murmured, “keep going.”

Callen moved his finger and watched how Brian squirmed. He pushed the second one in the tight opening. With his other hand he guided Brian’s fingers to his cock. Brian looked at him as he touched Callen’s tip.

“Don’t forget me”, Callen just said. Brian smiled, kissed him and rolled the condom over the erection, “I won’t.”

Satisfied Callen moved his fingers in Brian. He did scissor moves. Then followed a third finger.

Brian took the tube out of his hand and squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand. Then he stroked Callen’s member. Callen gasped for breath and pushed his hips against Brian’s hand. The blonde laughed, “Don’t be impatient. Almost.”

“If you’re ready.”

Brian took his hand from Callen. The he looked deep into his eyes. Callen stared back and he knew that Brian remembered their night, too. The red in Brian’s cheeks became darker. Callen stroked them, tickled his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Only if you’re ready”, he murmured against his lips.

“I think you did good work”, Brian straightened himself. Callen grabbed his hips and directed him directly above his cock. Slowly Brian sank down and took a piece of Callen into himself.

Callen moaned when he felt Brian’s tightness. Yet he held on Brian, so that he sank down slowly. When Callen was fully in him, both paused for a moment. Brian laid his hands on Callen’s chest. His fingers glided over the muscles and Callen felt a tingling sensation in his stomach.

The tingling became more intense as Brian’s fingers stroked his chest and then his nipples. Brian leaned forward and kissed Callen.

Callen released his hand from Brian’s hip and his fingers grasped Brian’s hair. Their tongues fought until Brian moved his hip without warning.

“God, Brian!”

Callen heard a chuckle, after that Brian upped the tempo. And Callen didn’t see anything anymore, because he had to close his eyes. He didn’t open them, but enjoyed the feeling of Brian on him and he himself in the blonde.

Callen thrusted his hips towards Brian, but blonde pushed him down again and rode him faster.

The pull in Callen’s loins became stronger. He almost couldn’t contain himself. He let go of Brian’s head and stroked Brian’s cheek. Blinking he looked up. Sweat ran over Brian’s body, his skin was red. His cock stood upright and beautiful. Callen let his fingers glide over it and Brian moaned deeply, “I can’t hold it for long.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing”, teased Callen and panted a moment later, “our break’s almost over.”

Brian didn’t respond. He just tensed his muscles and suddenly it became damn tight around Callen’s cock. Too tight. His fingers clung to Brian’s hips and his whole body convulsed, before he relaxed all of a sudden.

Callen screamed as he came. His breathing was fast. Before his eyes stars sparkled.

He looked up to Brian, who grinned impishly back, “Fast enough?”

Callen didn’t answer; instead he laid his hand around Brian’s cock and stroked it.

“Damn!” gasped Brian. His back bend backwards, as he spilled over Callen’s hand.

Breathing fast he leaned forward and kissed Callen hard. Then he said, “We should go. Our break’s over. “

Callen laughed, “I think we already exceeded.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> this once I upload the chapter one day earlier, because my day today will be long and I don't know when I'll get up tomorrow and do it :)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to two someones for a change:  
> 1\. my best friend Bea who has an important event today and simply is family  
> 2\. my little brother Philipp who doesn't read this story, but is incredibly helpful in brainstorming. And his birthday is coming up ;)
> 
> Have fun reading!  
> Mephysto

Hetty took a gulp of her Green Mao Feng, put the mug on the table and went to the four desks. Sam worked at his laptop, Kensi viewed photos of the crime scene and Nate sat at Callen’s place and paged through a report.

“Where are Mr. Callen and Mr. O’Conner?”

Satisfied Hetty noticed how the three flinched at her voice. She loved this reaction.

All three turned to her and Sam said, “Callen called in some minutes ago. They fetched O’Conners car on the way. They should be here any minute now.”

“How about now?” Callen stepped up to them. He held three paper cups in his hand. He handed Sam one, the other Nate. Brian followed at his heels. He put his cup in front of Kensi, another one he gave Hetty. Hetty observed the cup skeptically, “I thank you, Mr. O’Conner, but I only drink tea.”

“G already told me this. That’s why we stopped at _Tealicious_. That’s a new tea coffee shop on Hollywood Boulevard.”

Hetty lifted a brow. The others looked astonished at Callen and Brian. Kensi leant a little forward and whispered to both men clearly audible, “suck-up.”

Carefully Hetty took a sip. The paper cup reduced the intense taste, but nevertheless the tea was exquisite. It had the right temperature.

“Very good” was her final judgment. Smugly Callen grinned at Sam, who just rolled his eyes.

“Regardless you’ll have to endure tomorrow’s driving school, too.”

Callen’s corners of his mouth sank. Brian shrugged his shoulders, “It was worth a try.”

“Well then,” said Hetty and took again a sip, “bring us up to date.”

Kensi began, “We interviewed Keith and Angela Rush. They described Yeoman Rush as a good brother, optimistic. The sibling’s garage is on the verging on bankruptcy. They couldn’t tell us something new about Tokkan.”

“But Keith Rush,” interjected Sam, “is of the opinion that Rush’s death is Tokkan’s fault. He said it was because of their rivalry. Envy.”

“How is something like that possible anyway?” asked Nate, “How can the man get his winnings, if he disappears right after the races?”

“It depends,” said Brian and threw his paper cup into the trash, “could be that Tokkan has an arrangement with the organizer of the races. If somebody organizes the races.”

“Is there always somebody who organizes everything?” asked Kensi. Brian shook his head, “it could also be that the drivers just meet up and place the bets among themselves. Or a group of them just meets up. But the most profit you make at the bigger races. It’s also the fastest way to get a name.”

“So it could be that one of the organizers knows Tokkan?” asked Sam. Brian nodded.

“And where do we find such an organizer? How many will there be in L.A.?”

“I don’t rightly know, but the best, two years ago at least, is Hector.”

“Hector and his surname?” asked Sam impatiently, “Is there a way to reach this man?”

Sam looked to Brian, who look surprised back, “The whole thing was two years ago. And I didn’t have Hector’s contact information. Harry just told me where the races were and then I was in Dom’s team.”

“So you can’t help us!” growled Sam and crossed his arms before his chest, “That’s great!”

Hetty frowned. Sam’s displeasure became more and more obvious. A quick glance to Brian told her that he, too, noticed Sam’s resistance. The young man bit his lip and measured Sam. His fists clenched and he stood broader, as if he readied himself for a fight.

Hetty supposed that this was an instinctive reaction, because when Callen bumped and looked questioningly at him, Brian’s body relaxed again.

“I need five minutes, and then I’ll have Hector on the line.”

Nate looked to Hetty, “Wouldn’t it be better to let Eric search for the number? Nothing against you, Brian, but I doubt that you’ll get the number of this man without his full name in five minutes.”

Brian produced a smart phone, “Do you want to stop the time?”

Hetty suppressed a smile, when Nate looked at his watch. Expectantly she put a hand under her chin. Brian dialed and put his phone to his ear, “Tej, man! I got a question for you. Are you still connected with guys from the other cities? … Marvelous. Could you give me Hector’s number?”

Brian waved his hand and Kensi laid pen and paper down in front of him. Eagerly Brian wrote down a number, then he smiled widely at Nate, “Thanks, man. I owe you. Give my regards to Suki.”

He hung up and dialed the number from the note. Moments later he had the Spaniard on line, “Hello Hector, it’s Brian… no, Snowman.”

Silence. Brian listened to the man, then he asked, “So Dom disappeared. Didn’t Vince tell anything? Or Leon?”

Keenly everyone stared at Brian. Thereto it could fail. Hetty kept her breath and clutched her by now cold tea. Brian raked his fingers through his hair, “You didn’t see them since then? What about Mia?”

A short explanation followed.

“Okay, the reason I’m calling: Tokkan One ring a bell?”

Anxious everyone eavesdropped in to the conversation. Brian mutely nodded a couple of times, then he said, “So you didn’t meet him personally. An idea where to find him?”

This time Hector’s monologue was longer. Brian wrote some locations down on the note under Hector’s number. Then he suddenly stood straight as a pole, “No, no, don’t tell him Snowman’s looking for him. A friend of mine wanted to meet him. I’ll just try the locations you told me. That’s all, thanks.”

Before Brian hung up, Hector seemed to tell him something. Brian bit his lip and Hetty noticed with a lifted eye the longing look, which showed shortly on his face. But it soon disappeared as the man just said, “Thanks, Hector. You got my number, should you need it. Bye.”

Grinning Brian held up the note, “Surely Eric can search these locations with his cameras. It’s said that Tokkan’s there frequently.”

Hetty was impressed and looked with a triumphant smirk at Sam, who’d played down Brian’s expertise. But as it showed the past of the blonde was more helpful than hindering until now. In an extremely generous moment, caused by a superb tea and the progress of the investigations, she played with the thought to grant Brian the permission for future races. Such street connections surely would help with further investigations in the future.  And the boy would already have half a legend. He already had the appropriate car.

Sad Hetty regarded the paper cup. Another Darjeeling (maybe mixed with a little scotch) should help her think. However the team had to see about the case first.

“Nate, bring the list with the locations to Mr. Beale. He should keep an eye on them and let us know as soon as Tokkan appears.”

“I’ll look at the documents of the Rush’s garage,” offered Sam, “maybe there’s something we’ve overlooked. And it won’t hurt if I work on Omar Alvarez, the mechanic.”

Sam went on his way to a computer.

“Very good, then Mr. O’Conner may take a look at the Yeoman’s car.”

Brian breamed so much that hetty could see his white teeth twinkle.

“I’ll come with you!” Kensi announced and jumped up.

“You’re only allowed to watch. That’s the deal,” said Brian immediately and went to the garage. With a dart Kensi was beside him and talked insistently to him. Probably to persuade him to change his mind.

Callen threw his empty paper cup in the waste, “I’ll go with them, to watch after them.”

“Aha,” said Hetty and lifted a brow, “Eric can do that when he’s finished at Eric’s.”

Nate nodded. Then he went upstairs with the slip in his hand. Now there were only Callen and Hetty left. She used the opportunity, “Does Mr. O’Conner know by now where he’ll spend the night?”

“At mine.”

Hetty’s corner of her mouth twitched as she saw how neutral Callen behaved. But she already knew this boy for such a long time that she immediately noticed the satisfied sparkle in his eyes and the challenging lifted brow.

“Very nice, Mr. Callen. And how long is this arrangement expected to last?”

Callen’s eye twitched. He lifted his arms as if he wanted to cross them, but suppressed the impulse. Instead he put his hands on his hips. Presumably to not seem defensive.

“I don’t know. We’ll see. Brian said he has to do the FLETC-training anyway.”

Hetty didn’t respond. Callen kept talking, “But he also said that you told him you’d try to spare him this.”

Hetty smiled, “Certainly. I think Mr. O’Conner’s experiences are enough qualification. Besides I read his file. He owns more expertise than most beginners there. And he already passed two trainings of the program there.”

Callen’s eyes twinkled, but he didn’t ask. What for if he could approach the young man himself?

“Astonishing,” Hetty just said and turned around. A little paper work waited for her and she had to make some conversations. She looked a little forward to it. Maybe she could coax Keith[1] into game of online chess. This man was good and she liked a little entertainment.

“After what I saw in Miami I’m not surprised. I read Brian’s file. I’m just wondering where he learned working with a sniper’s rifle. Following the file it wasn’t during his time with the LAPD.”

“He told me that he learned it from a friend,” and wouldn’t she like to know who this friend was, “but I didn’t mean this. I think you’re astonishing.”

Callen lifted his brows and crossed his arms, “Okay, I’ll bite. What do you mean?”

“Some time ago you didn’t even have a flat. Now you already have a flat mate.”

“Times are changing. I’ll help Sam.”

“Do it,” said Hetty and watched Callen go, “do it.”

 

Brian entered the garage together with Kensi. Along the way Nate Getz had joined them, whose presence gave Brian the creeps. He’d gotten on well with the psychologist in juvie beforehand. Nevertheless he avoided this guild since then. What did the doc want to read off of him? His love for cars? His technical expertise?

Brian pushed these thoughts away. Worrying about that wouldn’t help him. Instead he went up to the jacked up burned out car, whose sight let his heart sink.

“You poor baby!” he stroked the rear, “Who’d do that to you?”

“It’s a real crime,” meant Kensi.

Nate stood beside the tool cabinet and remained silent.

“So, what do we do now?” asked Kensi. Brian looked with a lifted brow at her, “We agreed that you were allowed to go the crime scene and I’ll take a look at the car.”

“Well, but I can hand you at least the tools.”

“That would be okay.”

Armed with a flashlight Brian crawled beneath the rear of the Eclipse. He switched on the light and eyed the wiring. Most of it was in its place, but there was a little box hidden, which didn’t tell him anything. Maybe it was a part of the on-board electronics.

“Kensi? Give me a wrench.”

“I’ve got one”, said Nate. He leant down to Brian and hit the rear with the wrench.

“Whoa!” meant Kensi indignantly, “careful there, cowboy. This baby’s suffered enough.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you cared so much.”

Brian said, “As yet I only saw one car that was on the receiving end of something similar.”

“Oh yeah?” Kensi laid herself beside him. She took the flashlight from his hand and gave him the wrench for it. She gave light while he took a closer look at the box, “When was this?”

“Was the trucker operation. The cops had busted the race and I’d picked up Dom along the way and drove away. Somehow we’d ended up in Little Saigon and Johnny Tran had stopped us with his group. At first they’ve shot at the Eclipse, but that blew up because of the NOS.”

“Ouch. Your boss surely wasn’t excited.”

“Tell me about it. And I’d owed Dom a ten second car.”

“How that?”

“I’ll tell you about it another time. But I don’t meet often a woman that understands cars that good.”

“Well, what can I say? Grease is my favourite perfume.”

Brian bit his lip. Somehow he had to get this thing out!

“So tell me”, Nate’s voice reached their ears, “How do you know so much about cars?”

“To whom was this directed?” asked Brian. He turned the wrench, but nothing moved.

“To you.”

“I busted cars and did races. Isn’t that enough?”

“Yes, but somehow you’d have to get up with it, right?”

Did the psycho really think Brian would tell him about his childhood?

 “Didn’t you read my file?”

“Yeah, well.”

“Then you know everything.”

“Yes, but-“

“What about you Kensi? Why do you like cars?” diverted Brian.

“I love cars,” she said firmly and smiled winking at him, “used to help my dad tune his Nova on the weekends. In fact, I used to spend my afternoons handing him tools and bringing him cold beers.”

“That sounds like fun.”

Inwardly Brian agreed with Nate. Kensi’s story sounded a bit like Dom’s. Had to be nice having something in common with one’s father. Or to have a father altogether.

Brian banished the thought and concentrated on the Eclipse again. He noticed that he’d missed a part of the conversation between Nate and Kensi. Both kept silent and Kensi looked at him.

“I need a half-inch socket,” he told her. Kensi nodded and forwarded his order. While he waited he tried yanking the box out. Maybe he’d manage it that way.

Shortly afterwards it became darker as Nate crouched down to them. He showed something to Kensi.

“Seriously?” she asked disbelievingly. Brian looked to her, “What’s up?”

“My dad and I never really worked on cars,” said Nate as an apology, “he was more of a Lego guy.”

“What did he want to give us?” asked Brian curiously and pulled.

“No half-inch socket by any means. Hey, does it work?”

“Hold on” Brian pulled, “I feel something.”

And suddenly he had the damn little box in his hands. He viewed the sticker. Kensi looked over his shoulder.

“A battery prototype?” she asked astonished. Brian turned the battery in his hands to eye it from all sides, “I never saw something like that, but it normally has no place in a car.”

“Maybe Keith Rush knows what it is,” Kensi crawled out from under the car. Brian followed her.

“I’ll fetch Sam,” and Kensi’d disappeared. Brian wiped his fingers on a rag. He felt movement and looked over his shoulder. Nate had stepped up to him.

“The OSP often has to deal with difficult cases,” he began, “and more often with difficult decisions. I’m here so that you can talk about everything that’s bothering you.”

“That’s obvious to me,” Brian went to the sink and opened the tap, “but I won’t really talk to you. It’s nothing personal,” he assured him.

“You don’t seem to trust psychologists.”

“I don’t like to be observed and analyzed. It was already enough in juvie,” Brian took the towel.

“But do you have someone to talk to if you need to? Maybe Callen-“

“Stop!” Brian whirled around, the towel still in hand, “This between Callen and me doesn’t concern anyone.”

Defensively Nate held up both hands, “It wasn’t meant as criticism.”

Brian blankly looked at him, “I’m not stupid even if I’m blonde. I know tolerance is often publicized, but the reality looks different. This between Callen and me won’t be a problem. And we won’t rub it in anybody’s face. We won’t harass the people with our relationship.”

“That wasn’t- I didn’t want to imply that,” Nate almost stumbled over his own words, “I just wanted to ask whether you can talk to Callen if you’ve got any problems. I didn’t want to insinuate that your relationship is a problem. To the contrary: I think it’s good that Callen has found somebody.”

Brian scrutinized Nate thoroughly. The man played nervously with the hem of his jacket, but he avoided Brian’s gaze. Frowning Brian put the towel away and stepped closer, “And you’ve got no problem with it that we’re both men?”

“Why should it be?”

Brian opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to answer. Instead he shrugged his shoulders, “Somehow it’s different here than I imagined. I thought as the police of the navy there would be more problems.”

Nate laughed, “Maybe in other departments of the NCIS, but here we’re in Hollywood. Here many things are different.”

“Just not the LAPD,” said Brian. He sensed that Nate wanted to ask, but to avoid that he left. The psycho hour was over and he wanted to get home.

 

[1] Keith B. Alexander : Director of the NSA 2005-2014


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I'm really sorry for the long delay, but unfortunately there were (and still are) many changes going on at work and I didn't have the time to translate my story. But I did write a little on the third part (called "Traitor") ^^
> 
> So I hope the wait was worth it and you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Mephysto

Callen sat at his desk, the file of Rush’s murder spread before him. Brian sat opposite him and stared thoughtfully at the picture with the car battery, “A good idea the man had. Do you believe it’s the motive of the murder?”

Callen looked up, “No idea, but if some of the other racers got wind of it; maybe they’d have tried to put their hands on it. Was the battery the reason of it?”

“Not directly. The NOS system was manipulated. If the battery hadn’t been there, the car wouldn’t have been blown up, but simply conked out.”

“To manage something like that, somebody would have to know about cars. This doesn’t really narrow down our list of suspects.”

“Well, I think we can at least rule the commander out,” Brian raked his fingers through his hair. He put the other in front of his mouth and yawned. Then he looked at his watch, “We still have some minutes. You want a coffee, too?”

Callen nodded and Brian rose. Satisfied Callen noticed the slight limp. Oh yes, their night had been long. After all they still had to get to know each other. And now Callen knew, too, how talented Brian’s tongue was.

At this memory a pleasant shiver ran through his body that ended between his legs. Callen cleared his throat and turned towards the file again.

“Well, well, well. If that isn’t our resident scofflaw. Hope you had a nice day off,” Sam hit his shoulder. Callen suppressed an eye roll. Maybe he should talk Hetty in giving the rest of the team training, too. Then Sam would see how fun this all was!

“Don’t even start,” he just said. Some of his sudden flew away as Brian handed him the fresh coffee.

“Morning,” greeting Brian lifted his cup, “you want coffee, too?”

“No need,” answered Sam shortly and then ignored the blonde. Callen confusedly acknowledged this exchange, but shoved it into the background. The case had the precedence, “If someone did sabotage Yeoman Rush’s car, what was the motive?”

“Could be a rival street racer,” said Sam, “Which puts this Tokkan One character at the top of our list. By the way,” now Sam looked to Brian, “the hint of your friend didn’t help any. There’s no sign of the car.”

Callen furrowed his brow. Sam all at once sounded unusually aggressive. Was there a disagreement between him and Brian that he didn’t notice before?

Brian took a sip of his coffee. Then he calmly looked towards Sam and answered, “Something like that doesn’t succeed at a moment’s notice. Maybe Tookan takes a break from racing. Maybe he has a job that demands his attention. Or the explosion affected him deeply. After all something like that doesn’t happen daily.”

Sam snorted, “That’s experience talking, right?”

Callen noticed how Brian’s grip around the cup hardened, but his face betrayed nothing.

“What about Rush’s CO?” asked Callen quickly. He admittedly agreed with Brian – which reason should bring the man to murder his man? – but he needed something to dissolve the tension in the office. And it worked, because Sam focused on him again, “He came clean too quick. I think he’s legit.”

“The missing hi-tech battery?”

“On our way to search the garage.”

Behind them steps of a women’s shoe resounded, “Good morning.”

And there was the little Tasmanian devil. Hetty seemed cheerful with her cup of tea in her hand. And the challenging look that she gifted Brian, but especially Callen, with. And now she tested him, “How long does it take a car travelling at 35 mph to stop, Mr. Callen?”

Callen pondered it. They did learn it the day before. Now he wasn’t obviously not as mathematically gifted as Brian, but guessing suited him, “200 feet.”

Hetty made a dissatisfied noise, as she passed him, but it was Brian who said, “167.45.”

Surprised Hetty stopped and turned to the blonde, “Very good. At least one of you listened.”

And then she went up to the water kettle.

Callen looked after her and spoke his thought aloud, “How can someone so small be so-?”

“It’s just traffic school,” meant Sam, “How bad can it be?”

Callen exchanged a look with Brian, who incredulously quirked a brow and took a sip.

“Remember the Libyans that took us off the trawler?” asked Callen. He caught Brian’s questioning gaze and the lip movement _Libyans_? Callen answered just as quietly _later_ and turned to Sam again, who asked disbelievingly, “Really?”

 “The Libyans didn’t sing!”

“There’s singing?”

“And puppets,” interjected Brian, “I can never watch a puppet theater again without bearing damage.”

“I second that!” agreed Callen. Should he have children one day, they’d get everything. Just no puppets!

Whereas Sam just laughed. Traitor!

“Oh, good morning, Speed Racer!” why was Kensi so cheerful? That had to be forbidden! He should put up a rule against it. And all that just because of that damn driving school! And yet his own morning had started so hot- nice! It had started _nice_! And a little hot. And now he had inappropriate thoughts again. Wonderful!

“Hope you’re watching the time,” came the little devil with the tea back. Callen peered at Brian, who reassuringly waved him off. Well, if Brian drove, he could still enjoy his coffee.

“Remember,” advised Hetty, “hands at 9 and 3.”

Of course, “10 and 2.”

Hetty barely granted him this triumph, because she went to her office. Sam jumped up and patted his shoulder, “Hang in there, buddy.”

Then Kensi and he were disappeared. Callen rubbed over his face.

“Come,” Brian nudged him, “we’ll pass this last day, too.”

“Well, I don’t know.”

Nevertheless he rose sighing and took his bag. He followed Brian to his car, which sparkled freshly washed in the sun. The blonde had been extra at a car wash for that. If he occasionally washed his car himself? So without shirt and very wet? Callen should ask him some time.

“What’s actually going on between you and Sam?” he asked, “Do you have problems?”

Brian shrugged his shoulder and got into the car, “No idea. Maybe he just has to get used to me.”

“I’m just asking because such a defensive behavior is unusual for him.”

Brian bit his lip and looked like he wanted to say something, but seemed to decide otherwise. Anyway he just started the car with the words, “Don’t worry.”

Callen wanted to probe. He sensed that there was more to it, but he himself knew how it was if you wanted to cope with your thoughts alone firstly. So he kept silent.

 

Bored Callen scrolled through his mails on his phone. Sam did send him a status report, which really didn’t illuminate case. Admittedly both Kensi and Sam had found Keith Rush soaked with gasoline at the garage, but the man couldn’t give a real clue for the battery. At least Omar Alvarez had been found, while Callen had to listen to lessons about traffic safety.

At least he hadn’t been the only one who had to suffer it. Callen’s gaze wandered to Brian. The blonde paged bored through a car magazine, while Mr. Loobertz stood in front of the class and explained the parkour behind him. It was time for the practice part, before they finally came to the test. They had to do the parkour by reacting to the obstacles – orange traffic cones – and fast as can reaching the goal. Really very realistic! Callen would feel relieved as soon as the day was over.

“So,” Mr. Loobertz clapped his hands, “As I told I’ll drive with everyone, while you’re passing through here as fast and safe as possible. Afterwards I’ll give you some hints, that you can improve your driving.”

“As if,” muttered Brian and flipped a page, “if he has something to bitch about me, I’ll jump with him over the next bridge.”

Callen laughed and whispered, “Then see to it that you’re catching his face on camera, while you’re doing it. I’d love to see his reaction.”

“Forget it,” said Brian deprecatingly, “I don’t want the man to wet himself.”

“But you’ll give him a real scare?”

“Well, I could show you how good I drift.”

“I don’t know,” Callen’s hand wandered on Brian’s butt and his lips laid on his ear, “I you raise the bar that high, I won’t know how to impress _you_.”

“Oh, I think there’ll be several things, _agent_.”

Callen licked his lips and started to talk, but he was interrupted by Mr. Loobertz, “So let’s begin! Who wants to go first?”

No one of the attendants came forward and so the man picked out the curvy blonde, which normally sat on Callen’s left.

“This will last a while,” meant Callen, “do we want to disappear for a short time?”

“Tempting offer, but I’d rather get up to speed about the case. What did the two write about?”

Callen showed him the mail and unheard they discussed different theories. They didn’t have unlimited time, because the parkour demanded the attention only for some minutes. The results were pretty much good. Occasionally Mr. Loobertz had to right some cones, but apart from that Callen didn’t particularly fear for L.A.’s traffic.

He conferred with Brian how to track down Stinger, when Mr. Loobertz’ voice reached their ears, “There’s only you left, gentlemen! Who of you will go first?”

Callen wanted to yield to Brian as the blonde pushed him forward with a wide grin.

“Have fun!” shouted Brian and put his hands into his pockets while smirking. Behind his back he showed Brian the middle finger. Then he got into the car.

“So, Mr. Wolinski, show me how you drive. Don’t worry if you make mistakes. I’m here to help you.”

“Do you want to hold my hand, too?” growled Callen while he buckled on.

“What?” Mr. Loobertz froze, the seat belt in hand, “Why should I do that?”

“Just forget it. Let’s begin.”

Callen started the car. He fancied himself a very good driver. Until now he didn’t crash when off duty. And accidents during a case didn’t count. At least most of them had happened while ramming escaping cars. Thus Callen was very optimistic as he drove around the first cone. But a few moments later it became clear to him that obstacles consisting of traffic cones where something else than normal traffic.

It was hard for him to the orange, because it was under his sightline. And Callen ascertained that he lacked a little the ability of spatial visualization. The car jerked.

“Oh, that was a cone,” Mr. Loobertz noted, “you have to better pay,” Callen caught the next cone, “attention.”

The next cone jumped into Callen’s sight and he yanked the wheel around. He avoided the cone, but instead caught another one.

“You don’t drive often, right?” asked Mr. Loobertz.

“What gives you that idea?” and that was the next cone. Did his brain interconvert the order and knock them down deliberately?

Frustrated Callen turned. If it kept going that way, he’d embarrass himself completely. And in front of Brian!

“Careful!” Mr. Loobertz’ voice scared him. Spontaneously he jerked the wheel around and sailed through a whole sea of cones. He stopped.

“Well, maybe you should take some additional driving lessons,” Mr. Loobertz unbuckled, “just so you feel safe in L.A.’s traffic.”

“I’ll do that when we begin driving in cones.”

Frustrated Callen got out of the car. The other attendees chattered. Some seemed amused, the busty blonde smiled brightly at him and Brian – grinned and crossed his arms.

With his head held high Callen strode up to him and refused to feel shame. He dealt with terrorists, smugglers and cartels on a daily basis. Such a simple test didn’t intimidate him! That’s why he’d assume indifference, should he fail!

Brian grinned as if he could guess his thoughts. His eyes sparkled.

“Don’t say a word!” growled Callen. Brian bit his lip. The he stroked Callen’s arm and said, “It wasn’t too bad. I mean, as long as one isn’t a cone.”

“Hah!” Callen just said, “I’d like to see you doing it better!”

“I will.”

“I’ll film it with my phone. And I’ll show it to the whole team. If you knock down just one cone-“

“What will you do to me?” Brian wiggled his brows, “Something bad?” he leant forward and whispered, “Something naughty?”

Callen’s breathing faltered, then his heart beat accelerated, “Maybe. Maybe not. I could come up with something.”

“And what if I’m better than you? If I won’t knock down a single cone?”

“And if you’re faster than me.”

“That’s not hard.”

“Then I’ll think of something special.”

“That’s a little too vague for me,” meant Brian. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, “before I’ll make a bet, I want to know what’s in it for me.”

“How about I’ll buy you a drink?”

Unsatisfied Brian distorted his mouth, “That way I’d have more of it if I lose. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“Okay: a dinner. In a restaurant-“

“No fast food.”

“No fast food. And we’ll dress up. And then we both accidentally have to use the loo…”

“Both at the same time, hm? What a coincidence,” Brian licked his lips and Callen’s eyes followed the movement. If this kept going, he had to disappear immediately.

“Okay,” Brian said eventually, “I think I can settle for that. So I’ll be back shortly.”

Then the blonde turned round on his heel and strode up to Mr. Loobertz.

Callen produced his cell phone and started filming. Brian smilingly got into the car and Mr. Loobertz did the same. It wasn’t long before Brian started the car. With squealing tires the car set off.

Some attendees yelled with fear and everyone stared at the cone labyrinth. The car sped up, drove around the first bend, barely slowed down and did the next. Callen had trouble in following Brian’s way with his phone. The man really did take no prisoners. He sped through the corners, did turning maneuvers and all that at an estimated speed of at least forty-five. Was that even physically possible?

Callen had to absolutely show the video to Eric.

A scream resonated. Startled Callen looked and thereby slammed the phone. He stared at the car. Inside Mr. Loobertz clung to everything that you could cling to to some extent. The man didn’t stop screaming and talking insistently to Brian.

Brian turned into the last corner, sped up, shot out of the parkour and did a one-eighty.

The practice ground was quiet. Everyone stared at the car.

Only when Brian got out of the car, did Callen notice that his breathing had stopped and his heart beat wildly in his chest. Air escaped him and he burst out laughing. He didn’t need to look at his watch to know that he’d pwned. And all the cones were still standing.

Nonchalant Brian leant against the car and grinned. At the other side Mr. Loobertz hefted himself out. He was white as a sheet and a little green around his nose. With one hand he clung to the car roof, with the other he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Mr. O’Conner,” he uttered and tried to glare at the man. He failed miserably and Callen felt the need to go to him and give him a vomit bag, before the man barfed on the blacktop.

“Mr. O’Conner,” Mr. Loobertz began anew. Brian even payed him attention by turning his head to him and quirking a brow, “Mr. O’Conner, you have to know that _this_ was definitely not acceptable behavior while driving.”

“ _You_ said as fast and safe as possible. Okay, I didn’t drive as fast as possible, but at least it was safe. All the cones are still standing.”

All attendees looked at the parkour.

“But to be honest you shouldn’t drive much faster with this car.”

Mr. Loobertz opened his mouth to protest, but Brian interrupted him, “You should most urgently check the oil level and not waiting until the little light flashes red. Besides a screw becomes loose at the exhaust.”

Mr. Loobertz went around the car and leant down to the exhaust pipe. The eyes of the attendees and Callen’s followed him.

“How did you-“

“You have to check the tire pressure, too. There’s little air in it. It’s crappy for steering,” Brian continued, “and check the tread. It’s severely worn-out. Could be dangerous for braking.”

“I don’t understand-“

“To be honest,” Brian softly stroked with his fingers over the hood, “ _I_ don’t understand how you could do something like that to a poor car. Just go the next garage and let it be fixed. I’d feel better if there was one more car fit for driving on L.A.’s streets.”

Then he separated from the car and ditched Mr. Loobertz. Callen welcomed him, “Smart ass.”

“I won.”

This sass to grin at him! Callen really needed a wall, that he could press Brian against, but Mr. Loobertz’ voice stopped this fantasy in its beginnings, “Good, I think it’s best writing the test. And then you can all go.”

Brian chuckled, “I believe the man wants to get rid of us.”

“Wonder why.”

They followed the others. In front of them some attendees chattered excitedly. Some threw glances at Brian, curious and admiring. The curvy blonde had her focus on Callen. She smiled seductively and let her gaze wander down.

They didn’t touch, nevertheless Callen felt that Brian stiffened a little, before he put on his mask of a surfer again.

Callen lifted his arm and laid it around Brian’s shoulders. The look directed at the blonde, he pressed a kiss against Brian’s temple. Then his hand wandered to Brian’s behind, not breaking eye contact, and put it in Brain’s rear pocket.

Disappointed the blonde pouted and turned around.

Brian slightly leant against him, “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I felt like it.”

Brian shook his head.

Callen’s own pocket vibrated and he produced the cell phone.

“Let’s hurry with the test. The others found Tokkan.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm very sorry that you had to wait this long, but the last months weren't easy. Many things at work changed considerably and our family suddenly lost a very dear man.
> 
> That's why I couldn't translate the last two chapters, although they're already finished in German. But! I kept writing on the third part (because it helped me) and I'd never have thought that Gibbs and Brian are so very tough to write! But alas: I hope you'll have fun reading the chapter!
> 
> Yours, Mephysto

“Gentlemen, nice to have you back again,” Hetty greeted them, “I’m anxious to see your test results.”

“What do we have?” asked Callen. While Kensi talked about Tokkan’s arrest, Brian leant against the table in the boat house. Maybe he should’ve been more surprised to see that Tokkan was a woman, but he’d seen Suki and Letty race often enough to know that talent was gender free. Whereas it didn’t surprise him, that Tokkan was the false appraiser, too. After all it had been clear from the beginning that she had something to do with the accident. It only had to be clarified whether she was guilty of Yeoman Rush’s death.

Would be interesting to watch the interview, but boring, too. Brian didn’t feel like having contributed more than some hints to the case. Maybe the work had speed up through him, but it didn’t feel like work done.

Maybe it had been a little too much to ask for for the first case in a new team. Especially as he felt that Sam in particular didn’t trust him an inch. Not something he expected after the case down in Miami. There Sam had seemed to be an affable man with whom he could’ve been friends, surely. But now it seemed as if something stood between a good collaboration or even friendship. And by no stretch of imagination could he discern what he’d said or done to reach that result.

In the beginning he’d assumed that Sam was more homophobe than it had appeared at first. But the man behaved totally normal around Callen as far as Brian could judge it. It was probably something more personal against Brian.

“All right”, Sam took the file about Tokkan, “I’ll see what she has to say about Rush’s death.”

“Wait a moment, Mr. Hanna”, Hetty held him back. She reached for the file that Sam willingly, if confused, gave her. Hetty turned to Brian, “Mr. O’Conner, why don’t you try your luck?”

Surprised Brian accepted and stared at Hetty, “Me?”

“Why not? You know how to interview suspects.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” said Sam, “he didn’t work as an officer for two years.”

“Nonsense,” Hetty waved off, “that’s a good beginning to mount the horse again. Up you go, Mr. O’Conner!”

“And if you run into a brick wall, we’ll come in and save you!” Callen smirked. Kensi laughed. Brian just gifted him a sardonic grin, “don’t forget that you backed the wrong horse at our last bet.”

“Hah!” Callen shouted after him.

Before Brian opened the door, he replaced the radiant, cheerful grin with a polite, nondescript smile. His heart beat a little faster. Stage fright spread through him. It had been a while that he had interview someone in front of an audience. He had the feeling of being at the academy and getting marks for his performance again. Not a reassuring imagination, but he comforted himself with the thought that, if he could jump over bridges, he’d manage a simple interview.

Brian took a deep breath and entered the room.

ALICIA Takada sat with crossed arms at the table and looked petulantly at him. When she saw his face she frowned confused. She scrutinized him.

“Is there a problem?” asked Brian, while he went around her and sat down. He opened the file, but gave the woman his whole attention.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” she asked. Stunned Brian stared at her, “Well, I hear this question the first time from a woman.”

She became petulant again, “I’m feeling as if I saw you once before.”

Brian couldn’t feel that he felt the same, because he’d never seen this woman before this day. And even if, the last time would’ve been two years ago.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think, that we know each other”, he just said and stared at the file. He wanted to start the interview, so he said: “College student, insurance agent, and street racer.”

Alicia kept silent.

„That’s impressive. Most people just try it with two jobs at the same time“, Brian focused on her file, „You’re from a wealthy family. Was the secret identity all part of the game?”

Silence. Brian leant back, „Except this isn’t a game. A man is dead.”

Alicia’s petulant expression disappeared and her eyes got a moist sheen. So she had known Rush more intimately. Or she suffered from the shock of attending an NOS accident, but Brian bet on the first.

„Did the frustration of losing to James Rush finally escalate to murder?“

Silence and a quiet sniffle.

„You wanted the title. L.A.’s street king Tokkan One. Except James was faster. So you rigged his car and killed him.”

„No“, she answered and then again with emphasis „No! James and I were competitive, but I didn’t kill him. I was in love with him.“

Brian suppressed a sigh. Well, if he didn’t knew that from somewhere!

He stared deadpan at her and waited for her to continue.

„I was so happy James joined the Navy.“

„He ever tell you what he was working on?“

Alicia shook her head, „Not really. He liked that it was top-secret stuff. He told me he had a trick up his sleeve and challenged me to race him.“

„Was he the only one who knew you were Tokkan?“

„Tokkan was James’ idea. None of the guys would race a woman. You know guys and their egos.“

Inwardly Brian couldn’t do anything, but agree with her. He didn’t know how it had been for Letty, but Suki’d often to fight prejudices. Although she proved every critic a liar by beating them on the streets.

„If you loved him, why didn’t you stop when he crashed?“

Alicia leant forward and fixed her gaze on him, „Because I knew he couldn’t survive something like that!”

Brian showed himself unimpressed and Alicia just kept talking, „I just kept driving around all night. I didn’t go back until the next day.”

„Why? Where you conscience-stricken?”

„I wanted to know the cause of the accident. I’d hoped your colleagues would keep me informed if I left my card. James was a great engineer. Never would he have his NOS installed wrong.”

„Did he tell something about a special battery? A means helping him winning?”

Alicia shook her head and seemed to be very honest, „He just challenged me after he came back from his tour. I was surprised about that.“

“So it wasn’t usual? To establish his status on the streets again?”

Alicia laid her hands on the desk and stared at her fingers.

“We raced every time. After he came back and before he went away, again. But just for fun. Just us.”

“So never for money?”

She nodded, “We didn’t race for money that evening, too.”

Alicia smiled and seemed incredibly sad, “Everyone knew beforehand who would win.”

Brian gave her a moment to wipe her tears by paging through the file. He looked up and asked, “Did he have any enemies?”

Alicia nodded, “If anyone wanted to make sure James didn’t finish a race, it would be Stringer. I saw him at the races. He raced sometimes, too. But only against busters.”

Brian choked on his breath. He longed for a glass of water. Instead he coughed. After that he asked, “Busters?”

“That’s an expression that one of Toretto’s team often used for newbies. Toretto was the L.A. street king until he disappeared.”

“That’s not important”, Brian quickly deflected, “let’s get back to Stringer. Do you know more about him? First name? Whereabouts? Contact info?”

Alicia shook her head, “His car, maybe.”

Brian produced a pen, “And?”

„He drives a pearl-black Chevelle. He lost to James earlier and was pretty pissed.“

„So pissed that he would murder?“

Alicia shrugged her shoulders, “There was a lot of bad blood between them.”

Brian clicked his pen and put it away. Then he got up, “That’s it for the time being. Should we-“

“For the time being?” asked Alicia indignantly, “I said everything. What more do you want?”

“How about a charge for illegal street races, dangerous driving, denial of assistance, speeding? If you want, I can put some more points on it,”

Alicia said nothing and stared at the table top. Then she pressed her lips together, “And what about my car?”

Brian stared back with a lifted brow, “You know the answer, right?”

“And if I organize a meeting with Stringer? You’re looking for him, right?”

Inwardly Brian was conflicted. He knew this feeling of clinging to his car. His baby, too, was a special treasure and he understood Alicia’s longing for sustaining a bond to James Rush. On the other hand he was bound to the rules and laws. Especially now at the beginning he couldn’t allow himself any mistakes.

“I’m very sorry, but we do have our own resources.”

Alicia snorted, “You don’t know the racing scene at all, if you believe that somebody’s gonna trust the cops!”

Brian went to the door and looked at her, “That’s not gonna be your problem.”

Stubborn Alicia crossed her arms, “How do you want to get into contact with these guys? Admit it: you need me!”

Brian couldn’t suppress a smile. This woman had balls! If she showed this behavior on the streets, she shouldn’t have a problem making a stand against the boys.

Before he could response, a mobile rang. It wasn’t Brian’s, because his ringtone surely wasn’t _Dancing Queen_.

A confused expression sneaked on Alicia’s face, before she grabbed in her pockets. Brian frowned. Why hadn’t Kensi or Sam confiscated her mobile?

Alicia looked at the display. Brian did the same by looking over her shoulder. He knew the number as well as the name. Before Alicia could press the green button, Brian took the mobile from her.

“Hey!” she squawked and wanted to jump up, but Brian put a hand on her shoulder and pressed her back down into the seat.

He accepted the call. Immediately Hector reported, “Hey, baby girl, I got a new opponent for your friend Tokkan!”

Brian lifted a brow. It appeared that even Hector kept his cards close to his chest. So much for not knowing how to get in contact with Tokkan!

“Hello Hector,” he just greeted. Puzzled silence. Then Hector asked, “Is that you, Snowman? Did I call the wrong number?”

“No, no, man! You’re right. So you couldn’t tell me how to find Tokkan.”

“Listen, Brian, Tokkan told me to not give the number of his girlfriend away. And I didn’t want the cops making an appearing. You know, after the crash some days ago.”

“Never mind, mate. Just tell me what you wanted to tell Tokkan.”

Silence.

“Tell me, did Tokkan step on your toes? There’s not any trouble with him, is there? Listen, in case you’re cross with him, because he or Rush took Dom’s title, don’t worry. There’s only one street king in L.A.”

Brian laughed amused and he heard how Hector sighed in relieve.

“It doesn’t concern Dom”, he calmed the man, while noticing how Alicia jumped at Dom’s name and looked curiously up at him.

“So, what did you want to tell Tokkan?”

“Oh yes, a guy named Stringer came to me. He wants to race against Tokkan.”

Triumphantly Brian lifted a fist. This ran like clockwork!

“Then let him know that Tokkan will come tonight. Where will the race be?”

“At the old factory near the _F20_.”

Brian nodded. The club had been popular with the racers even two years ago.

“I know the place.”

“And you really got no problems with Tokkan?” Hector asked again, “I don’t have to fear a street war?”

“Don’t worry, Hector. Everything’s all right between Tokkan and me. But it would be good, if you wouldn’t mention our conversation to Stringer,” Brian put enough stress on his voice that he heard how Hector gulped, “will you do me this favor?”

“Of course, Snowman. Anything you want.”

“Then don’t call me Snowman anymore”, Brian attempted a light-hearted tone, but inwardly every organ contracted in him.

“Okay,” Hector drawled, “how should I call you then? How about something with ice in the name?”

“Bullitt should be enough.”

Stunned silence.

“Bullitt? Like the guy in Miami? Shit, Brian, that’s- Wait! You are- Brian!”

“Till later, Hector,” Brian ended the call. He gave Alicia the mobile back, who looked wide-eyed at him.

“You see we can manage it ourselves.”

“You are Snowman?” she asked with – amazement?

“Would be good, if nobody on the streets would get to know this”, he said quietly and went to the door, “but if you want a piece of advice: let the races be. You’re a smart girl. Do something with your life. And believe me: I’m speaking from experience. Use your second chance.”

He went into the main room, where four pairs of eyes stared at him.

“Well, the race with Stringer is arranged and we got Tokkan’s car. That should be enough to catch him, right?”

Hetty nodded, “Very good, Mr. O’Conner. There’s enough time left for some of our preparations.”

“What preparations?” asked Sam.

“You will see in time. Miss Blye, drive Miss Takada home. Tell her she’s getting off with a slap on the wrist. And if she keeps Mr. O’Conner’s name off the streets, she may get her car back.”

Kensi nodded. Brian was delighted for Alicia, but he really hoped, that the woman would take some of his words to heart.

Callen crossed his arms, “This will be tricky. We only got this one chance.”

“Then let’s not screw it up” , said Hetty firmly and went to the exit of the boat house, “having said that, I’ll make some adjustments to the Challenger.”

Sam jumped up, “My challenger?”

Brian just about managed a side step, as Sam charged to Hetty. She stopped him with a glare and quiet words, “It may be your car, Sam, but Uncle Sam pays the gas. Anyway, it’s not state-of-the-art Naval technology, but it’ll give a little extra oomph if you need it.”

“My car?” asked Callen, “Will it get a little extra oomph, too?”

“From what we’ve seen, Mr. Callen, you don’t seem to need any help.”

Callen lifted a brow and let his shoulders sink, “I figured.”

Hetty looked at Brian, who hastily waved her off, “I don’t need anything. I’ll do the screws on my baby myself.”

Hetty nodded, “Well, then I’ll care to your car, Sam.”

She went, a flustered Sam on her heels, who tried to dissuade her from her plan.

“Cool”, said Kensi as both had disappeared, “then I’ll play Tokkan.”

She looked to Brian, “Want to look at her car?”

Brian grinned, “Let’s look under the hood.”

 


End file.
